


Run Away

by ConstancePenman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I seem to like pancakes, I still dont know how that goes down, It's been a while since the Bill fiasco, Pacifica and Stan are low key my brotp, Pacifica is a lesbian, Pacifica runs away, Run on sentence warning, She's around 15, So I'm assuming everything returns to normal, Thats kind of a plot point, also, in other news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan-cakes can be just the thing to cheer someone up. Especially if they've just run away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs' "Run Away" while writing this. It's a fantastic song that I strongly associate with Pacifica. A+ recommended. But yeah. Enjoy!

     Pacifica looked up at the Mystery Shack, not daunted, not nervous, just standing. Just looking. She gulped. 

Okay, maybe that "not nervous" thing wasn't quite true. She was a touch nervous, but that was only because of what she was there to do, not the building itself. Over the years since Mabel and Dipper's first summer in Gravity Falls, the Mystery Shack had become like a second home to her. Well, more like a first home. The house she actually lived in was never much of a home to her. The Mystery Shack, on the other hand, had shielded her from the apocalypse itself, which had something to do with why she was there now.

     Not that there was an apocalypse going on. There wasn't. Just her and her stupid parents.

     Mm. There were those nerves again. She wished that those would go away. She was Pacifica Northwest, damnit! Darling of the town! After Lil' Gideon, of course. Despite his still being in prison, once his actions during the weirdmagedon were realized, everyone had taken to letting him back into their still-wounded hearts. She wasn't sure about him at first, but he did seem to be legitimately changed. Mabel trusted him, anyway. Mabel had trusted her even when she was nothing but mean to her, and that had turned out well. Maybe Pacifica should be more trusting.

     Or maybe she should stop procrastinating and just knock on the flipping door already.

     She took a readying breath and marched up the three stairs to the Mystery Shack's porch. She continued marching up to the door. She then hummed indecisively and rocked back onto her heels.

     Should she really do this? It would be rude of her to impose. That was the only thing of worth her parents had taught her: don't impose on others. That and brush your teeth every morning and night. And basic color theory so as to put together stylish, complimentary outfits for formal affairs, galas, and just every day events.

     Okay, so her parents had taught her some stuff. But nothing she could use in times like these. They'd never taught her what to do if your parents are abusive. Just not to impose on people.

     And color theory.

     And look at that, her hand was knocking on the door. She felt sick to her stomach. Why did she think this was a good idea? This was a horrible idea. A horrible, horrible--

     "Hello?" grumbled Stan from the now open door.

     "Um," replied Pacifica, her throat deciding that speaking really was not a good thing to be doing during her clear fit of insanity.

     Stan started to look concerned. "Are you okay, kid? You look kinda pale."

     Pacifica took a deep breath and said, "So I came out to my parents last month, and I don't know what I expected to happen, really, but they decided that the logical thing to do was out me to everyone to publicize how open they were because for _some_ reason people think of the Northwests as conservative and, obviously, the solution to that was showing their 'support' for their gay daughter, which sucks, but they've done worse so I thought it was going to be okay but then they decided I wasn't gay enough if I wasn't dating rich girls and apparently there's not an abundance of rich queer girls so now they're trying to get me to date this one girl who's willing to _pr_ _etend_  to be gay if we pay her a certain amount for every date and I think she's the worst person that I ever met and it just feels wrong to date someone that I don't know and don't like at all so I may or may not have run away and this was the only place I could think of coming to so can I stay for a while?"

     Stan stared at her for a second-- _a second too long,_ Pacifica thought, _I knew this was a bad idea_ \--before saying, "I didn't hear half of what you just said, but you sound like you need some pancakes."

     Pacifica took a bit to steady herself, breathing and blinking in her consistent way to fight back her tears of relief. When she was ready, she smiled and said, "That sounds nice."


End file.
